Although modern public transportation including bus, subway, light rail, taxi, etc., has greatly improved people's mobility, it still lacks effective means to cover short distance transportation, e.g., the last mile to a destination. Electric vehicles, such as a remote controlled scooter, an electrical solowheel, a mini electrical motorbike, or the like, offer a convenient solution for short distance transportation, e.g., transportation within a distance of a few miles.